lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Hanna
Frank Hanna and Mary Karas were born in Bohemia (present day Czech Republic). They each immigrated to the United States, where they met. Frank and Mary were married on September 28, 1881. They are buried in Bohemian Cemetery in Table Rock, NE. Related pages: * Vaclav Karas & Josefka Votruba (Mary's parents) Children Charles Hanna * Born April, 1884 in Nebraska (1900 Census) * Died 1962 * Spouse: Mary Hubka William L. Hanna * Born September 3, 1885 in Nebraska * Died November 19, 1932 * Spouse: Anna Kolacny ** Married March 8, 1915 in Pawnee County, NE Edd Hanna * Born 1886 * Died January 25, 1945 * Spouse: Anna Hubka ** Married February 17, 1909 in Pawnee City, NE * Children: ** Elsie ** Eddie ** Evelyn Lillian H. "Lillie" Hanna Boyd * Born 1888 * Died 1960 Ella Hanna Hynek * Born 1891 * Died 1943 Minnie Hanna Buman * Born November 16, 1893 * Died April 13, 1962 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery in Table Rock, NE * Spouse: Andrew William Buman, Sr. ** Married October 9, 1915 * Links: ** Find-a-Grave "Daughter of Frank and Mary (Karas) Hanna. Wife of Andrew William Buman, Sr. married Oct. 5, 1915. Mother of five children: Andrew,Jr., Clifford Roy, Leonard, Berniece & Margery." Harry Hanna * Born 1898 (per Find-a-Grave) or December, 1896 in Nebraska (per 1900 Census) * Died May 20, 1933 Roy Hanna * Born February 15, 1899 * Died November, 1967 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery in Table Rock, NE * Spouse: Mabel Lockett ** Born October 6, 1903 in Iowa ** Died October, 1978 ** Find-a-Grave * Links: ** Table Rock Historical Society - Nemechek Brothers (includes a photo of young Roy in his uncle's store) ** WWI Draft Registration Card ** 1920 US Federal Census - not yet found ** 1930 US Federal Census: *** Two oddly similar possibilities: one and two *** Neither one has all of the details quite right ** 1940 US Federal Census ** Social Security Death Index ** Find-a-Grave Mary F. Hanna Hubka * Born 1901 in Nebraska * Died 1972 Baby Girl * Died in infancy Documents & Articles Find-a-Grave Frank Hanna Frank Hanna was born in Bohemia to Josef Hana and Marie (Karas) Kovarik Hana on Feb 2, 1860. He died at a hospital in Lincoln, Nebraska on May 23, 1935, age 75 years, 3 months and 21 days. He came to this country when a child with his parents, settling in Pawnee County, Nebraska. In 1882 he moved to a farm in Boone County, Nebraska, where he made his home for about 6 years. He then returned to Table Rock, which place has since been his home. He worked as a clerk in the stores and conducted a butcher shop until the later years of his life. Frank was married to Mary Karas at Pawnee City, Nebraska, Sept. 28, 1881. To this union were born ten children, five boys and five girls. A baby girl died in infancy, and two sons preceded him in death, Harry two years ago at the age of 38 years; and William two and a half years ago at 45 years of age. Three brothers, Amos, Jim and Joe; and one sister Mary, have also preceded him. Besides his wife, he is survived by sons, Charlie and Ed of Table Rock, and Roy of Pawnee City; four daughters, Mrs. Mary Hubka of Table Rock; Mrs. Ella Hynek of Humboldt; Mrs. Minnie Buman of Pawnee City; and Mrs. Lillie Boyd of Nebraska City; one sister, Mrs. Josephine Hunzeker; and one brother, Andy of Omaha; and twenty grandchildren. Funeral services were conducted at the home of his daughter, Mrs. Hubka, Saturday afternoon at 2:30, and interment was in the Bohemian Cemetery east of Table Rock. From the Table Rock Argus, May 30, 1935 Note: Headstone shows year of death as 1933; but, per obituary in Table Rock Argus dated May 30, 1935, Frank Hanna died on May 23, 1935, age 75 years, 3 months and 21 days. * Find-a-Grave Mary Karas Hanna Mary Karas Hanna was born June 2, 1864, in Czechoslovakia, and passed away November 20, 1941, at the age of 75 years, four months and eighteen days. She came to America in 1875 at the age of nine years. On September 28, 1881, she was united in marriage to Frank Hanna, and to this union were born ten children. Mr. Hanna passed away May 23, 1935. Mrs. Hanna was a member of ZCBJ Lodge, becoming a member in 1910. In the passing of this good woman, she leaves to mourn her passing seven children: Roy Hanna and Minnie Buman, Pawnee City; Lillie Boyd, Nebraska City; Ella Hynek, Ed Hanna, Mary Hubka and Charlie Hanna of Table Rock; two brothers, Martin and Frank Karas of Table Rock; and one sister Christina Fencl of Humboldt. Also 18 grandchildren and 11 great grandchildren. Three children preceded their mother in death: Harry Hanna, May 20, 1933; Will Hanna, November 19, 1932; and a baby girl who died in infancy. From the Table Rock Argus, Nov. 27, 1941 Note: Headstone shows year of birth as 1864; but, per obituary in Table Rock Argus dated Nov. 27, 1941, Mary Karas was born on June 2, 1866. Age at death was 75 years, 4 months and 18 days. * Find-a-Grave Sources Frank Hanna Mary Karas Hanna Frank and Mary Category:People Category:Nebraska Category:Bohemia Category:Immigrants